The Haunting
by Strawberry-miow and Redau
Summary: What if there was a way to break the bond? Each mind being untangled to what it originally was, great huh? Not quite…untangled yes, but with certain “difficulties”… being able to read each others thoughts…invading personal moments….Mr.Z`s boss


DISCLAIMER: All concepts and characters of the dark visions trilogy belong to L J Smith and not to us.*sobs* even Gabriel..I admitted it see? I told those guys at therapy I`d be able to do it! Ha! Anyway, I (Jen) am a little crazy and wen I tell Suze this is up she'll probably agree ~_^ hehe lolz, anyway on with the story.  
  
The Haunting  
  
By strawberry_miow and Redaura  
  
SYNOPSIS: What if there was a way to break the bond? Each mind being untangled to what it originally was, great huh? Not quite.untangled yes, but with certain "difficulties". being able to read each others thoughts.invading personal moments..Mr.Z`s boss hunting them down.  
  
~*~  
  
A dark shadow hung over, what looked like a large building. A heavy mist enclosed this almost cabbalistic place in an aura of familiarity, somewhat ironic, somewhat unreal..but it was there as clear as a morning sky. The building looked to be purple, vibrant shades of lilac, mauve and a tinge of violent all united to form this shaded image of a place..a place once well- known, a place of ostensible fear..a place that now was just a languished phantasm.  
  
A place that she wanted to forget.  
  
It had been three years since she'd last laid eyes on this place. Three long years..she had hoped that it would be gone forever, she'd hoped that she would never see the place again. But hopes fade. Hope dies. There she was staring this place in the face once again. Deep down she felt like crying, or even screaming, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong. One by one, seven dark figures emerged from within the building - one of which, she recognised as herself. `Oh, so this is just one of those dreams` she thought to herself. The shadows of the seven people gradually dispersed. She wasn't quite sure where, how or why but she was sure it would make sense in the morning when she woke up.  
  
Just as she began to relax shockwaves began flooding her body. Shivers were moving up and down her spine, her teeth were chattering together, not of her own free will of course, she felt her whole body tense up again. What was happening to her? Her eyes sped around the area, scanning it, and her heart started racing. faster and faster it went. Fear took over her body `I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. Let me go home` she screamed, but no words came from her mouth. Silence struck the air with a harsh slash. She tried to run, to fight, to move, to do anything to get away from this place but it was no use. She couldn't move her body. She was enclosed in a space of fear, torture and pain. Pain.she remembered it well. Being stuck in that..that..thing for hours on end. If it hadn't been for Gabriel she might of...  
  
She gulped in air and it tasted bitter sweet. Why were all these bad memories coming back to her? Why? Why was she here? And why couldn't she just wake up? She wanted to scream. Loud. So that everybody could hear her and then they'd come save her. But even her scream was silent. She didn't even know why she was scared, I mean there was no one here but her and that building. It was deserted...  
  
Maybe that's what scared her. She was alone. Dead alone. She remembered what had happened last time when...Who was doing this to her? Why? WHY? Eventually five figures came into view, none of which she recognised. They were blurred, like grey spectres haunting the night. Emotion took over this time, she began to cry. Not just gentle kitten sobs but full-blown hysterical tears.  
  
Why?  
  
No one would, or could, answer that question. Why? She began to feel herself fade away..fade into the background. Her old school days came back to her. The taunting, the teasing...the outcast. That's what she was..what she thought she would always be. The one in the background, the one with no friends, no place to go. Nowhere to belong.  
  
Before she could think of the good things she has now she seemed to be whisked away.darkness surrounded her. But those five dark shadows still remained. They seemed to be...saying..something. She didn't quite know what but she had a feeling it wasn't good. They were pointing at her. Laughing. She couldn't see their faces but she could sense they were evil. Angry. Vengeful. What did they want? Why? That same question arose once again. Why? WHY? She found herself muttering this to herself as she tossed and turned in her bed. She tried to open her eyes, not sure that they would open. As she looked around she felt relieved to find herself back in her room, in her home. Alone.  
Alone. That was something she didn't want to be right now. Slowly she got out of bed and crept towards the door not wanting to wake any of the others. She eased open the big, wooden door and snook out onto the landing. She slowly inched her way across towards the door to Gabriel`s room. She knocked lightly and then slowly turned the handle, she didn't want to wake Gabriel she just wanted to be with him. To feel his warmth, to feel his aura of protection. To feel safe.  
  
~*~  
  
**so, what you guys think? Please read and review and we'll have an update for you!! Honest *angelic face* why doesn't it work properly anymore?! Stupid devil horns ruining the look..anyway, we live for reviews, so keep us alive! and review!!! Hehe** 


End file.
